Patience, Miss Granger
by LanaDrama
Summary: He had told her that she will have to suffer for her pleasure, and so Miss Granger's most exquisite suffering begins as Lucius Malfoy teaches her a lesson in patience. Follows events of Absolute Altitude. Lucius/Hermione. Adult readers only, please!
**A little sequel to _Absolute Altitude_ from Lucius's POV. It didn't fit in with _Beauty in the Ruins_ , but was too naughty to delete :-)**

 **Hope you all like! Many heartfelt thanks for your continued support!**

 **Hugs,**

 **Lana**

* * *

I remained quiet as I watched her waiting for me, blindfolded on the bed. She sat and simply waited… and waited. She has no idea how long it will continue, yet she still waits … exactly as I told her.

She listened intently for my footsteps, shifting against the pillows propped at her back. Somehow she sensed that I was standing right in front of the bed. Her breath caught in her chest as she shivered with anticipation at the first touch of the evening. Her senses were always very attuned to my presence. She didn't speak though, didn't voice neither suspicions or desires. She simply waited.

My hand ached to touch her. I longed to feel her skin beneath mine. The familiar craving for her came over me again.

 _More, more, always more._ When would I get enough of her?

Finally I spoke, "Good girl. You did exactly as I told you." I sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes, very wet," she moaned out softly.

"Perhaps I should check."

I placed my hands on her thighs and slowly slid them up. I felt the tension in her body almost immediately, the tiny ripples of desire as my fingers played lightly over her skin. I worked my way ever so slowly up those soft thighs, past the mark her knickers have made in her skin. When I reached her pussy, she smiled that sweet smile of hers.

My hands moved slowly up, coming maddeningly close to her throbbing, aching clit before parting to go on either side of soft pink pussy lips. The moan of disappointment that escaped from her mouth that told me all I needed to know.

"I can smell your need. I can feel it. Tell me what you want."

"I want you," she said.

"You can do better than that, Miss Granger," I taunted her. "Be specific.

"I want you to … fuck me," she whimpered softly. She was still so reserved in expressing herself, almost innocent and shy. Almost.

"I can't hear you when you whisper," I continued to taunt her. "What was that?"

"I want you to fuck me. I need your cock," she proclaimed louder this time.

"That's much better. I want you to always use your words – you know how it turns you on and how it pleases me."

I leaned forward and kissed her neck, right where it met her shoulder. I knew all too well what a hot spot it was for her.

"Ohh," she moaned. Her body trembled all over.

I pulled back, summoning one of our favorite toys. She gasped at the sudden, sharp pinch of her nipple, trying to twist away, but my grip was stronger.

"Be still," I instructed her, and she stop her struggling. I attached one of the nipple clamps to her left nipple and adjusted the tightness of it. Lightly tugging on it to insure it won't fall off prematurely, I turned my attention to the right nipple and repeated the procedure, pinching it hard and getting it stiff before I attached the other nipple clamp.

Satisfied that the nipple clamps were on securely, I leaned my head down to give each obedient nipple a lap with my tongue – a move that catches her always off guard. I know her well by now to guess that the combination of pleasure and pain immensely arouses her and lowers her inhibitions. I know her thoughts, and I know her desires. I know all her erogenous zones. I know all about her. She is mine, after all.

I leaned over her body to continue her torment. Kissing her again, my hands again moved to her mound. I rubbed her just over her clit, pressing my body against her side. She moaned loudly at the contact, laying her head back on my shoulder as she gave herself over to the exquisite pleasure. She needed this as much as I did.

Her hand came to my cock, her hand grasping it through my trousers.

"Please, please, fuck me. I wanted you all day," she purred.

I knew this was true. All my senses confirm her aroused passions. Still, we do things at my pace and she needs to be reminded of it.

"Patience, Miss Granger," I told her. "You must learn patience. I fully intend to do as you request, but on my own time table. Remember that you have to suffer for your pleasure."

I felt her tremble at these words. Those words hinted that this is going to be a long frustrating night for her. A night that will test her and try her will and stamina. In other words, typical Monday.

"Please," she begged.

But my mind was already made up so her delightful pleas did nothing but inflame my lust for her even more.

My hand left her for a moment and she immediately panicked.

"You're not leaving me like this, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Relax. I'm not going anywhere," I answered her, hardly recognizing my voice.

Taking out my wand, I ran it up her legs.

"No, please!" she pleaded frantically. She knew the device well and knew just what it was capable of.

"It's only my wand. You are familiar with its power, are you not?" I questioned her, feeling a rush of control revert back to me.

She gulped. "Yes."

Good, she still remembered the night at the opera.

I glided my wand along her upper arm first, letting her get used to the vibrations. But she knew it wouldn't last long. As I moved the device down her arm and across her shoulders, she didn't move. She maintained her stillness so well that I could barely feel her breathing. I ran the wand up and down her chest and shoulders. Slowly, she started to relax and enjoy the sensations. But when I moved it a little further down her belly, she tensed up again.

I smiled as the wand made my good girl nervous. I glided it along the edge of her knickers, then down her inner thighs, before moving it lower to tickle her smooth legs. The anticipation is what I was after. I loved arousing until she begged for release. There was nothing in life ever so satisfying as Miss Granger pleading with me to let her come.

I continued to let the vibrations work on her, moving it over the damp material of her knickers. I saw Hermione laying her head back, savoring the pleasure my wand was giving her.

 _You won't be so relaxed for long, my dear._

Suddenly, without any warning at all, I vanished her underwear and pressed the wand hard against her clit.

She gasped, then loudly cursed as the shock and new sensations hit her. I moved the wand in firm circles, charming it to increase its vibrations. Hermione gasped again, grabbing at the sheets on the bed.

"Lucius!" she cried to the ceiling. How I love hearing my name from those flushed lips of hers. Her anxiety upon feeling my wand on her was well-founded. As I held the wand against her soaked pussy, I could see her legs begin to shake with the strain of trying to fight against the rising pressure.

The spirit proved valiant, but the flesh was weak. This fight of hers was in vain. And she knew it. Before very long, she was begging for mercy.

"Please! Please, may I come?" she implored.

I rubbed the wand up and down her warm, wet slit, from the bottom near her arse up to her clit and back again … very slowly. Every time I neared her clit, however, she seemed to get much more agitated, squirming and twisting on the bed.

"What's wrong, Miss Granger? Do you not like it when I touch you there?" I teasingly asked.

"Oh, please, Mr. Malfoy! I need to come! Please!" she begged, almost to the point of crying now.

"Not yet, my dear," I said calmly, "You must learn patience first."

But I did pull the wand away for a moment and, panting, Hermione enjoyed a brief respite from her tormentor. Covered in a sheen of sweat, her body swayed softly as she struggled to regain composure.

I stood over her, examining and admiring her naked form, before untying her blindfold. Her eyes locked on mine, still panting, as I looked her over. She searched my face for some reaction, anything to give her a hint of my thoughts.

Moving back to her, I pressed the wand once more over her clit. She yelped in shock and pleasure.

"That's right, my girl," I said. "Keeping you off balance is a game in itself … I like surprising you, don't you know that? I like not giving you a chance to calm down … I like keeping you tittering on the edge of pleasure. You know how I like hearing you voice your desires and beg me to to give you that sweet release."

"Lucius … please… please, fuck me!" she said between her ragged gasps.

"Oh, I fully intend to. You needn't worry about that, my girl. But all in good time. First, I want to make sure that the lesson is learned," I insisted.

I leaned over her and spread her legs, licking my lips at the sight of her pink wetness. My finger traced the outline of her hungry pussy, teasing the fat puffy lips and running up and down the slit between them. Hermione tried to push back, wanting me to press my finger into her, but I refused. She groaned a bit in frustration, but she knew that I will give her exactly what she needs when I deem it appropriate.

I slid my tongue into her pussy, eager to taste her sweetness. Unable to resist, I buried my tongue deep inside her, lapping up her seeping juices. She gasped and moaned in response. There. She has surrendered to her passion. I could only smile.

"Ohhhhhh… Don't stop… Please!" Her lustful moans were a constant sound in the room. The only sound I wanted to hear. I can feel the strain in her body as she climbed closer and closer to her peak.

Using both hands, I pulled her arse cheeks wide apart opening her pussy even more, exposing the wet, pink interior like an over-ripe peach. I licked and sucked at her harder, feeling her tug on the sheets even more.

She was sweeter than anything, her taste an addiction for me. An addiction that led me to become half-obsessed with her after only one time in the conference room. Her moans intensify with each lick and suck, becoming more desperate than ever before. She writhed harder on the bed, begging and pleading with me to let her come, grinding against my face to catch her at just the right spots that will send her into the blissful abyss. She is close now… so close...

Oh, she was going to hate this!

I stopped what I was doing once more and she turned her head looking at me with eyes that either prayed or repented, words utterly lost on her lips this time.

Shedding my clothes and giving my hard cock some much needed room, I lower myself between her legs, rubbing my erection teasingly over her slit. Parting her petals, I felt her warm wetness around the head of my cock. Every time with her felt like the first. The thrill … the anticipation … that first moment of becoming one with her.

Finally, just as she is about to be drained of her last vestiges of patience, I eased my full length into her, gripping her hips with both hands.

"Lucius!" she moaned out, dragging out each syllable of my name.

I watched myself disappear inside her, in and out, deeper and deeper with each thrust. I held myself inside her for a moment before I slowly withdrew again, inch by inch, until just the rimmed head of my cock remained inside.

"Oh God, please… Lucius, don't stop now!" she begged me again.

I gave in to her, increasing the pace of my thrusts, pushing harder and faster with each cycle. This is what she had been waiting on, isn't it? This is what she needed, what she craved. I want her too. More and more. I slammed my hips into her hard, needing to assuage that constant craving before it overpowers me again. Hermione grunted in pleasure each time I crashed into her.

"Yes … Oh Lucius, yes… Ohhhh! Ohhhh! Fuck me… Fuck me… Harder… Harder!" Her words echoed around the room between my savage pounding.

I continued to drive into her over and over, each time burying my cock deep in her pussy and then pulling almost completely out before driving back in. Her eyes rolled to the ceiling as she neared her climax again. I could tell from that she couldn't take much more of this. Thus, I decided to be merciful.

I reached for my wand again. Reaching under her, I pressed the vibrating tip of it hard against her clit as I kept up with my thrusts.

"Lucius!" she gasped out, arching her back and throwing her head backwards. "I'm coming!"

I felt her pussy clamp down on my cock as she flailed around on the bed. Her body convulsed and twisted in ecstasy as her orgasm took her away. It was always such a beautiful sight.

I still held the wand on her clit as she continued to come, each wave of her orgasm was bigger than the last. Until, at last, she collapsed completely, utterly drained. Her senses ripped apart, leaving her semi-conscious and gasping for breath.

 _She_ might have gotten her release but I have yet to get mine, and so I flipped her over, grasping her sweat-streaked hair in one hand, hauling her head up and back. I pounded into her again, and she groaned back an unintelligible response. I slammed into her over and over, feeling my balls tighten as I raced towards my own orgasm. I felt her pussy respond, even as her mind refused. Her muscles clamped down onto my cock.

At long last, I felt myself crest and leaned over her, growling in her ear, "I'm coming. I'm going to come in your pussy!"

She moaned in acceptance and then it happened: my cock erupted inside her, scalding the walls of her pussy and filling her with my hot seed. I bit at her shoulder to stifle my cries, leaving teeth marks, marking as mine in our passionate embrace.

Exhausted, I pulled out and collapse to lay beside her limp body, wrapping my arms around Hermione as she regains her strength.

"You did well, my girl," I softly praised her. "You won't forget today's lesson, will you?"

"Oh, no," she said, smiling back at me. "It's something I can never, ever forget."

That smile.

No one has ever smiled like that at me before.

She reached to kiss me. Her kiss so shy and gentle … I was lost in her.

What might that witch do to me if I let her?

Hermione rested her head against my chest, right over my heart.

"I feel like a limp noodle," she said, softly laughing. She tilted her head and kissed my chin, then laid her head down again over my heart, nuzzling her face against my chest.

I laced my fingers through hers, smiling at the sight before me. "You must work on your stamina, Miss Granger."

She sighed. "You're insatiable."

"As are you."

With a lascivious wink, she rubbed against my body.

"Don't start something if you're not going to finish it," I warned her, attempting to sound stern.

"I don't intend to finish, so you'll just have to punish me," she retorted.

Saucy little witch.

"Later," I mumbled, as I drifted off to sleep. "We'll discuss your punishment later."

"I adore you," she told me, sighing again.

 _Me too, my darling Miss Granger. More than you'll ever know._


End file.
